TF Prime: Alternate Story 3: Friends United
by Kingstriker
Summary: Next story after TFP: Alternate Story: The Series. A year has went by and a new adventure is starting. When two new cybertronians come to town, Bee believes they look very familiar. Will a trip back in time give him the answers he needs? I OWN NOTHING FROM THE SHOW!
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Duo

TF Prime: Alternate Story 3: Friends United

Chapter 1: Mysterious Duo

_**One year later in the summer after TFP: Alternate Story: The Series...**_

It was the first day of summer on the planet Cybertron. The town of Iacon had populated even more than last year. New friends to Bee and the others included, Mirage, Wheeljack, and even more Eradicons. However, two more were heading over but nobody had seen them...yet. Meanwhile at Soundwave's house, Soundwave, Bee, Optimus and Starscream were painting a picture of them and all of their friends. Even Lazerbeak gave it a shot.

"It's perfect!" Bee said happy with the painting.

"Work of art!" Optimus added.

"Nice job guys!" Starscream said.

"Thanks for the help!" Soundwave said as Lazerbeak attached back to his chest.

They hung it on the wall and just stared at it. All four of them smiled.

"Oh hey guys I got to go, Shockwave and I are heading over to the junkyard to see if we can find any cool things." Starscream said.

"Alright see ya!" Soundwave said.

Meanwhile, Shockwave was already walking on over to the junkyard. The junkyard was full of old and rusted parts from cybertronians. It is a place where you can get old things and make them new if you want. Shockwave wanted to find some parts to use to upgrade himself. Starscream hadn't arrived yet but two others were already there. Shockwave heard clanging and banging nearbye.

"Who's there?" Shockwave said stopping dead in his tracks.

He listened, he heard more banging from far away some metal flying in the air.

"Starscream if you're scaring me, I suggest you stop!" Shockwave threatened stepping slower around. He kept his claws tucked into fists and held them in front of him in case of an attack.

"Megatron? Bulkhead? Breakdown?" Shockwave yelled out getting more nervous but never let his guard down.

The noise became quiet as Shockwave came towards one corner of the junkyard. Many old parts piled high covering the whole corner with a shadow. Shockwave looked frantically around and was getting ready to call Starscream when a pair of optics formed from his left side deep in the shadows. They were white and looked angry. Shockwave stared back and shook slighly. Suddenly the figure spoke.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of Bee's friends." the figure said coming out a little from the darkness.

From what Shockwave could see, the figure had sharp spikes all around him, long sharp claws, and seemed to have nearly Starscream's body figure.

"Who are you?" Shockwave asked still shaking.

"No need to know, just watch out behind you!" the figure said as it pointed a claw to the figure behind Shockwave.

Shockwave nearly jumped out of his armor when he saw another figure staring at him. Shockwave kept his fists up which they noticed.

"You think you can take both of us on?" The second figure said.

Finally the second figure walked out from the darkness to reveal himself to be Barricade. He smiled evily and advanced towards Shockwave who backed up. He didn't know he was backing up straight into the first figure who held Shockwave back to keep him from escaping. Both happened to be the same size and so was Barricade. Barricade was still walking towards Shockwave who was struggling to get free. Shockwave is actually supposed to be as powerful as Megatron, but Shockwave was panicking and not thinking about his full power at this point. Barricade got a fist ready to punch him. Shockwave closed his only optic as Barricade launched the fist towards his face. But the impact never came. Shockwave's nervousness went quickly away as he heard laughing coming from both of them. He found himself opening his eyes to see a fist right in his face. Barricade put it down and laughed more.

"You actually fell for that!" Barricade laughed.

"You should have seen your face!" the figure that was once holding him said.

"Wait what?" Shockwave asked confused finding himself free from the figure's grip.

"Dude, we were just playing with you!" Barricade said tapping a claw on Shockwave's chest.

"That's not cool Barricade and...who _are_ you?" Shockwave asked turning around to the figure who stopped laughing.

"I'm Makeshift!" he said holding out a hand. "We lived in the same city except we never talked. But Barricade told me all about you."

"Oh, well nice to meet you!" Shockwave said shaking the hand. "Have you guys seen Starscream?" he asked putting his claws on his hips.

"I'm right here!" Starscream said from nearbye laughing.

"How long have y-"

"About 5 minutes."

"So, what are you two doing here?" Shockwave asked.

"Oh, just looking for some spare parts!" Makeshift said finally coming out of the shadows.

"Dude, I can barely see your whole body!" Starscream said as he tilted his head slightly over to the side.

"Oh, I have on very dark plating. It's specially made so you can't see barely any part of me. Except my eyes." Makeshift said shrugging.

"Hey Shockwave, why would you think I would beat you up? We are kinda like friends aren't we?" Barricade asked as they began to look around.

"Yeah, but you just scared me, that's all." Shockwave said.

Later the new duo met Optimus, Bee and Soundwave who were happy to meet them. Well, a little creeped out by Makeshift's dark plating.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar

Chapter 2: Familiar

After meeting them, they all went over to Optimus' house in the basement where there was a new 60 inch TV, every game system, and huge couches and chairs. Optimus and Megatron had just the previous day customized it. The walls were painted blue with red stripes. The floor and ceiling were Silver and gray. Optimus and Bee pounced on the couches. Soundwave and Starscream sat in the chairs. And Shockwave, Barricade and Makeshift sat down on another couch nearbye. Bee looked over at the new bots, then looked at Optimus.

"Optimus, why do they look so familiar?" Bee asked with his head tilted to the side.

"I never seen them, but apparently Starscream and Shockwave have." Optimus said shrugging.

"It's like I have seen someone like them when I was little. It could have been them." Bee said.

"Don't you think they would have recognized you?" Optimus looking back at the two.

"I guess. _"sigh" _If only I could find out." Bee said. Then he got an idea. "I will ask Starscream."

"Ask me what?" Starscream asked walking over.

"Did I ever know those two?" Bee asked pointing to the new bots making sure they weren't looking.

Starscream's optics widened a bit, he looked as if he stabbed himself. Starscream couldn't come up with the right words to say what he wanted to say. He sat down beside Bee.

"Well...kinda...not really...but trust me, they know _you_ way more than you know them." Starscream said looking straight into Bee's surprised optics.

Optimus was surprised at this. Yet so confused. What did he mean by them knowing Bee more than he knew them? He wanted to find out but felt it was none of his business. Bee was as surprised as he was. Just then Barricade and Makeshift came towards them.

"Hey guys, want to see where we live now?" Makeshift asked.

"Sure!" Optimus said a little nervous.

A few streets over stood their new houses. They were big and both were two floor houses like everyone elses. Optimus and Bee were impressed.

"I believe this was the best decesion we ever made." Makeshift said with a smile on his face.

"We think so too!" Bee said forgetting all about earlier.

Later that day, Bee was in his room now remembering everything that had happened that day. He was still puzzeled. He layed there on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Why do they seem so familiar? I can't seem to remember! Do they remember me? So many questions in my head." Bee complained grabbing his head and shaking it. He shook so hard he fell of the bed onto all fours.

"I need some fresh air!" Bee said scrambling out of his room, down the stairs and out the door.

He ran awhile not knowing where exactly he was going to end up. He just happen to look back for a second and then run straight into a passing by Knock Out.

"WATCH THE PAINT!" he growled.

"Sorry Knock Out, I am just having a difficult day right now!" Bee said.

"Why?"

"Well, for some reason Makeshift and Barricade look like people I have seen before but I can't really tell." Bee said.

Knock Out froze with an "OH SCRAP" look on his face. Bee noticed this and was concerned.

"Knock Out you okay?" Bee asked putting a servo on his friend's shoulder.

"Dude, I...shouldn't talk about it." Knock Out said looking down.

"Huh?" Bee said confused.

"Dude, I hate to tell you this, but...you're on your own about that!" Knock Out said almost sounding like a zombie.

Bee was surprised as Knock Out who didn't say another thing and walked right passed him sighing.

"On my own?" Bee said turning to the racing away Knock Out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ON MY OWN?" he yelled after Knock Out, but he was far away.

Bee sighed and thought mabye he should just stop asking questions and just deal with it. He felt a little better after making this decesion. He went to the library for some peace and quiet only to find Barricade there. He was looking through a shelf of books when he spotted Bee trying to creep away.

"Hey Bee what's up?" Barricade asked coming over to him.

"Uh hey Barricade!" Bee asked nervously.

"You look scared!" Barricade said in a soft tone.

"Oh I'm not!" Bee said quickly.

Barricade could easily see he was and saw that his legs were shaking nervously. Barricade smiled.

"You know you can talk to me or Makeshift if you're concerned about something right?" Barricade asked gently placed a clawed-servo on Bee's shoulder. This made Bee want to smile a bit.

"Th-th-thanks!" Bee said.

He wanted to ask him all the questions he had stuffed in his prossesor, but waited for another time. He realized they actually cared about him. This gave a clue to one of the questions. "Do they treat me as if they were my brothers?" The answer was yes! Bee's spark warmed up a bit. Barricade went back to looking at books while Bee went looking around himself. Little did he know, Soundwave was nearbye and had seen the whole thing. If he had a face it would show a very concerned look.

"Bee, you are coming a little closer to something that will change your life forever!" Soundwave said to himself.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Scars

Chapter 3: Dreams and Scars

A week had went by and Bee had totaly forgotton about the problem from the previous week. However, most of his friends still wondered about it. One night Barricade and Makeshift were walking around the neighborhood. Barricade talked about a few times he and his old fellow enforcers had gotten bruises and scratches from catching troublemakers.

"You're lucky you barely get any injuries!" Barricade chuckled.

"I just hope this bruise right here never goes away." Makeshift said pointing to his left shoulder.

On his shoulder was a large permanent scratch mark that told a very sad story. Barricade didn't have any permanent marks but he wish he had gotton one the same day Makeshift got his.

"Should we ever mention this to Bee?" Barricade asked making both of them stop in their tracks.

Makeshift sighed and looked at Barricade. Barricade could tell he looked dissapointed and Makeshift turned his face away.

"I'm sorry if-" Barricade was cut off.

"No Barricade, you're right. But we will need to find a better time. We just got here last week. We don't want to give out any surprises yet. Just in case he figures it out himself." Makeshift said turning back to Barricade with seriousness in his optics. Barricade nodded and they continued to walk home. Later that night, Bee was in his room sleeping. He was having a crazy dream.

"No...don't...please...stop it!" Bee mumbled as he moved around on his bed. His right servo was in a fist while his left servo looked like he was clinging to a cliff.

_**In Dream...Bee's POV.**_

Bee's dream was very dark. It looked like he was in an alley. He looked around seeing he was against a wall. Bee's vision suddenly turned blurry.

"What's going on? Where am I? What wrong with my voice?" Bee said concerned as he noticed his voice had gotton very young.

He noticed his body was really small. Suddenly static flashed by his optics. Next he could see a huge brawl right in front of him but couldn't make out who was fighting. He tried yelling out.

"HEY, STOP!" Bee yelled to no avail.

As they kept on fighting Bee could hear a few words such as "FRAG YOU" and "LITTLE PUNK". Bee wished they would stop. More static filled his optics before the dream skipped a bit to Bee now trying to intervene. He hopped on one bot trying to pull him away. Even though he didn't have claws he clung to the shoulder of one who tried to shake him off. Bee reached over to grab another one digging his servos into his chest.

"GUYS STOP, PLEASE!" Bee yelled in his very young voice, only to receive a metal fist to the face by an unknown bot snapping him right out of the dream.

_**Back in reality...**_

Bee fell straight to the floor but recovered fast. He realized he was dreaming. His optics were fine, his face was fine and he was in his room.

"Aw man!" Bee said getting a little annoyed. "Darn dreams."

Then Bee remembered something. He felt all around his face. Only to be dissapointed that there were no permanent marks. He looked in his bathroom mirror just in case. Bee felt like going out for a walk and went out. He didn't transform and instead just wanted to walk from one end of the street to the other. However, as Bee began his walk, a shadow quickly formed around him. Bee stared at it and saw two white holes in the shadow that looked like optics.

"Bee?" the voice said.

Bee turned slowly around to see Makeshift. Even thought Bee couldn't see his mouth, Makeshift was smiling.

"Makeshift? What are you doing out here this late?" Bee said confused.

"Oh I always take a little night walk. I actually came over to see if you wanted to hang out with me and Barricade tomorrow. You can bring Optimus and some others if you want!" Makeshift said.

"Really, wow cool, I would love too!" Bee said feeling his spark warming up.

Then Makeshift just happen to stare at Bee's chin. Bee thought he quickly zoned out. Bee waved his arms around.

"Makeshift...what's wrong?" Bee asked concerned.

"Oh, sorry I thought I saw a little smudge on your chin." Makeshift said tracing a sharp claw on Bee's chin.

"Oh ok! So I will see you tomorrow?" Bee said.

"Yep, you bet!" Makeshift said giving him a thumbs up.

They both went different ways. Bee went back to his house while Makeshift walked the original way Bee _was_ going. As Bee was a far distance away Makeshift looked back and sighed.

"Poor Bee."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: More to Come?

Chapter 4: More to Come?

That very night Barricade and Makeshift were in their own houses trying to get some sleep. However, they couldn't help but think about Bee. Makeshift was taking it the worst. He kept on rubbing the permanent scar on his shoulder. Barricade was still looking himself all over for permanent bruises.

_**Makeshift's Thought...**_

_No bruises...no scratches...no permanent ones either...Bee for some reason can't remember anything about us. He was young...so were we...but we remember...why can't he? All the energon...all the oil...all the punches, clawing, and pain. Bee grabbed my shoulder making the permanent mark...I tried to shake him off...Barricade kept fighting...one punch to Bee's face...is that why he can't remember? Those fragging bots picking on Bee was thankfully the last bad thing they ever did. Optimus couldn't have helped at that point. Bee would not had met him till a week later. But how did that one punch cause him to forget? Did it damage his memory file? Probably...But who threw the punch? It wasn't me I know that! Was it Barricade by accident? Well...at least we know he's okay. We missed him when we moved out of town a few days afterwards but Optimus and his other friends always kept him company. Mabye that's why he doesn't remember us much. We didn't hang around him nearly as the humans say "24/7" like they did. Do memory files even activate right when you are created...so many questions...I wonder what Barricade thinks of all this._

_**Barricade's Thought...**_

_Those bots were lucky they got away with their sparks. They should have known not to mess with us, especially Bee. But, I think it was a good idea to leave town when we did. After what Bee had seen that day I'm pretty sure he would be so scared he would never want to see us again. However, the punch landed had knocked Bee out cold and we had to lie and say it was only a dream. So mabye Bee doesn't remember what happened. But apparently with us being back he's now trying to figure it out! Sigh. Well...mabye Bee finding out wouldn't be so bad!_

_**Reality...**_

The next day, just like they said they would, Bee, Optimus, Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade and Makeshift hung out the whole day. Not once did any of them mention the little incident. However, Barricade and Makeshift kept their optics on Bee most of the time. They all went bowling, went to the park, and even went swimming for an hour. They were all enjoying themselves. Later that day they were all walking to the library. They happen to past by an alley which made all of them , but Bee and Optimus, shake a little. Luckily Bee and Optimus didn't notice. It happened to be the same alley where the incident took place. Finally Bee spoke.

"So what made you guys want to come back? Bee asked.

"Actually we had been traveling the planet since High School ended last year. Saw a few sights and well just two weeks ago we arrived back in our old town and decided to live back here." Barricade said.

"Wow, was it good?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to be away from urban areas for a while." Makeshift said.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and none of them had a problem. That night when Bee went home, he agreed he had a great time. However, the confusing memory somehow invaded his proccesor again and now he wanted to officially find out everything he wanted to know. Then he had an idea.

"I know exactly what to do to finish this!" Bee said wishing he could smile.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Past Pt 1

Chapter 5: The Past Pt. 1

The next morning, Bee called Soundwave but hoped he didn't disturb him. Luckily, Soundwave was already up watching TV. He picked up the phone with one of his tentacles as his talons were already occupied with the remote and some energon.

"Hello?"

"Dude, you awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you do me a little favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Let me come over and I will tell you!"

"Okay?"

Bee hung up, ran out his door, transformed and raced over to Soundwave's house. Soundwave was already at the door waiting. Bee transformed and walked towards Soundwave.

"Hey Bee what's up?" Soundwave said inviting him in.

"I was wondering if there was a way to travel back in time to where I need to answer all my questions." Bee said with his optics wide open.

Soundwave was silent for a few seconds. He looked away, then back at him.

"I suppose it's possible." Soundwave said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aren't you one of those highly advanced cybertronians that can do almost anything?" Bee asked.

"Well yes, so it might be possible." Soundwave thinking. "If we can, are you just making us two go?"

"No, I was going to get Optimus and Starscream." Bee said.

"Good idea, get them!"

About 15 minutes later Bee had aquired Optimus and Starscream who were a little worried.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Optimus asked.

"I hope so!" Starscream said with his wings shaking a bit.

Them and Bee stood in front of Soundwave who was trying to activate the teleportation system in his processor.

"Does that hurt?" Bee asked.

"Not really!" Soundwave said as his faceplate began to glow a bright green. Suddenly different memories began showing up on the screen while the Transformers Prime theme music played quietly in the background.

"Hey, how about visiting a few other memories first before we get to the main one?" Soundwave suggested.

"Okay, how about the first time we all hung together at the Iacon park." Bee laughed.

"Oh yeah, Megatron picked on Starscream that day yanking him up by his wings. We got to see that!" Optimus said laughing.

"Ugh, seriously?" Starscream said with his claws on his hips and an optic-brow raised.

"Come on Starscream, it's not just that. We want to see other good memories too." Optimus said.

Suddenly the green light turned into a ray that illuminated the whole house. Then there was a flash and all four of them were gone.

_**In the past...16 years ago.**_

Optimus, Bee, Soundwave and Starscream materialize in a flash of green light. They look around and notice they are in the Iacon park. Optimus, Bee and Starscream hide in a nearbye bush except for Soundwave.

"Guys we can't alter the past. They can't see us. Only we can see them." Soundwave explained.

They all crept over closer to the swings. They saw that young Optimus and Bee had just met. This made present Optimus and Bee smile big and look at each other. They all watched as young Bee and Optimus walk over to a young Soundwave who watching helplessly as Starscream is being yanked by his wings by young Megatron.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Young Starscream yelled in pain as young Megatron laughed.

"This will teach you to get on this slide before me!" young Megatron laughed.

"MEGATRON PUT HIM DOWN!" Young Optimus yelled angrily.

"So that's your brother?" Young Bee said hiding behind Optimus.

"Yep, unfortunately!" Optimus said.

Young Megatron lifted Starscream up even higher, then dropped him on his aft. Young Starscream began crying as young Soundwave ran over to comfort him.

"Optimus, you should know better than to get in my way!" Megatron said stepping right up to his younger brother's face.

Optimus didn't say a word but just stare into Megatron's glowing red optics. Bee stayed behind Optimus very worried.

"I forgot, did you guys fight?" Present Starscream asked Optimus.

"No, I never actually tried fighting Megatron, but remember this part?" Optimus pointing to young Bee.

"Well, who do we have here?" Megatron said now looking at the frightened Bee. Bee stared straight into Megatron's optics.

"Who's your friend?" Megatron asked trying to reach for Bee who dodged him.

"His name is Bumblebee and you don't need to be picking on him!" said a voice from nearbye. It was young Cliff and Bulkhead coming to the rescue.

"Whatever, I'm not worried about him today anyway! But, mabye another time!" Megatron said leaving.

"You alright Bee?" Cliff asked putting a servo on Bee's shoulder...the same damaged shoulder Makeshift has.

"Yeah, I'm good." Bee said relaxing. "At least now with my new friend." Bee added looking up at the young but giant mech who smiled back.

Present Bee and Optimus looked at Soundwave at the same time.

"Think mabye we can teleport to a different time now, this is getting too sad and awesome for us to handle!" Optimus said trying to pull back his lubricate-tears.

Without a word, Soundwave's face-plate glowed green again and all four of them were teleported away. They had decided to journey to other pasts events and mabye even another demension if possible. They were saving Bee's predicament for last. Why not have fun for awhile?

However back in the present, everyone wondered where they went. Especially Barricade and Makeshift who were concerned.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Past Pt 2

Chapter 6: The Past Pt. 2

While Bee, Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave were away visiting different past events, the others were looking for them. Megatron checked all over his house. Steve, Kenny, Arcee and Airachnid looked around Starscream's house. SkyQuake, Breakdown, Shockwave and Knock Out checked Soundwave's house. And Cliff, Barricade, Makeshift and Bulkhead checked Bee's house. Each house had a letter that said: "**Gone away to different times in the past. Be back later this evening." **

**"**Looks like Bee's gonna find out soon!" Barricade said after reading Bee's version of the note.

"Yeah, I wonder how that's going to turn out." Makeshift said a little worried.

"Aw man, those four always bring the good times to us. What are we going to do all day?" Bulkhead asked as everyone had formed a little meeting.

"Makeshift, can't you shape-shift into any one of us?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah he-he, why?" Makeshift asked.

"Can you turn into...Knock Out?" Breakdown asked pointing to Knock Out who look confused.

"I don't know, let's see!" Makeshift said as his body began shaking. The spikes around his sides disappeared, his claws shortened, his dark plating began lighting up red, wheels formed and soon enough Knock Out was seeing his double.

"I _do_ look good!" Knock Out said.

"Oh man I forgot, shape-shifting into someone else changes my voice to match theirs." Makeshift said face-palming.

"DO ME, DO ME!" Cliff said excitedly.

Makeshift's Knock Out form shape-shifted into a Cliff look-alike.

"Awesome!" Cliff said looking him all over.

"Are you sure that doesn't hurt?" Barricade asked.

"Not really!" Makeshift said in Cliff's voice before returning to his normal form and his plating quickly turned dark. "And now I am tired." he added resting an arm on Barricade's shoulder who surprisingly took it.

Meanwhile somewhere in the past, the group of four were still traveling. They had, at this point, visited 6 different events and it was Starscream's turn to pick.

"Hey Soundwave, remember that little story I told you on our first day of High School about the girls fighting in front of me?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, let me guess, you want to see it?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

_**Two days before High School...**_

Soundwave transported all of them two days before High School. As they ended up materializing in a flash of green light, the realized they have arrived high in the air. Optimus and Bee screamed as they fell but Starscream and Soundwave caught them while laughing.

"Not cool!" Bee said.

As they landed they realized they were at the Iacon Park again. This time past Soundwave, Cliff, Bulkhead and Megatron were not there. Instead, past Bee and Optimus were watching a fight between two femme's. Past Starscream was sitting on a bench as he saw the femme's brawling nearbye him. He laughed and pointed while Optimus and Bee walked over to him.

"Do you really like seeing femme's fight?" Bee asked.

"Of course it's awesome!" Starscream said still laughing.

"That's so immature dude!" Optimus said.

"It was!" Present Optimus said.

"Whatever!" Present Starscream said rolling his optics.

Finally past Knock Out, Breakdown and Shockwave arrived to break the femme's up. Well, mostly Breakdown and Shockwave since Knock Out didn't want to mess up his paint.

"I am not messing my paint up to stop a fight!" Past Knock Out said and crossed his arms.

"Ugh!" Past Breakdown grunted and helped Shockwave.

"Come on guys let's go before those femme's see me!" Past Starscream said as past Optimus and Bee followed.

"Knock Out's still a little selfish!" Present Bee said.

"Tell me about it!" Present Optimus said.

"Okay this was good in all but let's go to the day before the incident occured." Starscream said.

**_Day before the incident...a week before meeting Optimus..._**

Soundwave finally teleported them to the day before the incident. They watched as 3 year old Bee was shown being taken care of by 4 year old Barricade and Makeshift. They were playing with him and telling jokes. This brought present Bee to tears of happiness.

"Wow, they really do treat me as if they were my brothers." Bee said. "But how did I forget about all of this?"

"Well, usually memory files are just beggining to function the first few years of a cybertronian's life." Optimus said. "None of us remember much of our very early lives either."

Soundwave put a servo on Bee's shoulder.

"Bee...are you ready?" Soundwave asked. Bee looked at him with seriousness in his optics.

"I'm ready..."

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Past Pt 3

Chapter 7: The Past Pt. 3

**_I was supposed to update last weekend but I wasn't near a computer. But now I am and can now continue..._**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Soundwave asked Bee.

"I'm sure!" Bee said.

"Well here we go!" Soundwave said as he activated his teleportating system to take them to the day of the incident.

_**Day of incident...**_

Upon arrival they saw they had arrived across the street from the arcade. No one was there though.

"Uh Soundwave, did you teleport us to the wrong place?" Bee said looking around.

"Just watch." Soundwave said pointing to the other end of the street.

Just then a 3 year old Bee and 4 year old Barricade and Makeshift came walking down the street excited about something. Makeshift was holding Bee's hand and making sure he never let go. Present Bee and the others stood beside the alley nearbye and listened to their conversation.

"Dude I can't wait for that new game to come out tomorrow." Barricade said excitedly.

"Seems like fun!" Makeshift added.

"Can I play?" Bee said with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" Barricade said rubbing Bee's head and laughing.

"Careful with your grip!" Makeshift warned seeing Barricade's claws accidently digging in Bee's head a bit.

"Sorry he-he! I can't help how rough I am!" Barricade said. "After all, I am a policemech."

Policemech's were considered one of the toughest mech's on the planet. They had a reputation for starting fights with people because they couldn't get in trouble for it and scoring with many femme's. Barricade would soon become the latest policemech on the planet. While Barricade is usually cruel and menacing, he is always kind and respectful to his friends and family. When hanging around Bee, he always loves to try and toughen Bee up which Makeshift sometimes disagrees on.

"Oh scrap!" Barricade said clenching his fists.

Two other cybertronians were coming towards him. They happened to be Thundercracker and Skywarp who were also 4 years old.

"Well, well, well, look who's new to the streets!" Thundercracker said staring at Bee.

"Never seen a yellow mech around these parts!" Skywarp says also staring at Bee.

Barricade and Makeshift guarded Bee by staying in front of him. Barricade growled.

"What do _you_ two want?" Barricade said.

"What? We can't see your little yellow brat?" Skywarp teased.

Then, something caught Thundercracker's attention. He noticed the new tires and rims Bee had gotton. He had gotton them the day before.

"Nice tires! GIVE THEM TO US PUNK!" Thundercracker demanded taking a step foward towards Bee.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CLIP YOUR WINGS!" Barricade threatened.

It was silent for a moment. Bee shook nervously. Barricade and Thundercracker stared down each other while Makeshift and Skywarp stared each other down. Finally Makeshift broke the silence.

"You wouldn't have a chance of beating us! We are way tougher than you punks!" Makeshift growled.

"OH YEAH?" Skwarp said.

"We heard that cybertronians like you two are supposed to be one of the strongest ones on this planet. A cop and a shapeshifter! Well, we will see about that!" Thundercracker growled.

"BRING IT!" Barricade yelled.

Without warning, Skywarp ran up and swung at Makeshift who dodged it. Barricade swung at Thundercracker who also dodged and lunged at Bee who was already running away. Thundercracker chased Bee into the alley that present Bee, Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave were beside. Skywarp ran after them while Makeshift and Barricade chased him. What Thundercracker and Skywarp had made was a very horrible mistake of picking fights with Barricade and Makeshift.

"So this is what happened?" Bee said to Soundwave looking very concerned.

"Keep watching!" Soundwave said as the group of four peaked inside the alley.

Bee kept running but kept looking behind him and smashed straight into a wall where the alley ended. Thundercracker laughed evily.

"What do you want?" Bee said crawling into a corner.

"GIVE US YOUR TIRES AND MABYE I WILL GO EASY ON YOU!" Thundercracker said cracking his knuckles.

But Bee tried his best to stall Thundercracker until the others came. Just then Bee saw Skywarp, Barricade and Makeshift running towards him. Makeshift tackled Skywarp and both began a fight that Makeshift was easily winning. Thundercracker continued to pick on Bee and insult him when Barricade came storming in and punched TC hard in the face knocking him down. Bee watched in horror at the pounding TC and Skywarp were receiving. But TC and Skywarp did get in a few punches only. The present group watched in surprisement too, especially Bee.

"Everything that I saw in that dream I had...it's all here!" Bee said.

"There's part of what you want to know!" Optimus said.

"Still though, this doesn't explain exactly why they look so familiar." Bee said.

Suddenly, past Bee actually attempted to leap onto Makeshift's shoulders.

"GUYS STOP IT PLEASE!" Bee yelled and made the permanent mark on Makeshift's shoulder by digging his non-clawed index digit in it on an accident. Makeshift tried to shake him off gently.

"But who punched me in the face?" Present Bee said to no one in paticular.

Suddenly Barricade launched a fist to TC's face but TC dodged it and the fist smashed into Bee's face knocking him off Makeshift's shoulder and down on the ground out cold.

Then, just a few seconds later, Bee finally got the answer he had been waiting for a very long time.

"NO ONE EVER MESSES WITH OUR BROTHER...NO ONE!" Barrciade yelled angrily pounding the heck out of TC.

That was it. Bee's optics went wider than they ever have before. Brothers. That's what Barricade said. Brothers. Soundwave and Starscream smiled at Bee. Optimus' battle mask snapped on and off 3 times each. Bee was speechless.

"Brothers? I have two brothers?" Bee said.

"Yeah, always had!" Soundwave said.

"But-but-" Was all Bee could say before he and the other three winced when Barricade smashed TC's face into the wall.

Barricade became a wild and savage cybertronian. He began beating up TC and Skywarp at the same time. He even clawed their paint right off. Makeshift had to pull Barricade away from the now out-cold cybertronians. Barricade's growling turned to whimpering as he turned to Bee's stasis body. Makeshift traced a claw over his permanent bruise and made it a reminder of this day. He let Barricade carry Bee's body to the hospital where the doctors called other policemech to take TC and Skywarp, who woke up an hour later, home. From that day on they have been very scared of the two brothers and mabye even Bee. Present Bee, Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave had followed them all day long. Up to the point where Barricade and Makeshift were watching over Bee in a hospital room to rest for the night. Barricade clenched his fists together towards Makeshift.

"If anything ever happens like that to him again...I don't know what I would do!" Barricade said as the claws tucked in his fists nearly sunk into his own hands.

Makeshift put a servo on one of his brother's shoulders.

"I promise it won't. In fact I have a little idea." Makeshift said.

Meanwhile the present group looked at each other and smiled.

"So what was his plan?" Bee asked. "I don't remember it."

"They had decided the next day that they would lie to you and say it was all a bad dream. And that yours and their bruises came from you guys accidently falling down some stairs." Starscream said.

Suddenly the doctor came by who looked nearly like Ratchet.

"So, is he going to be okay?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, however, the damage made to his proccesor had messed up the memory files. So there may be a few things he might end up forgetting when he wakes up." the doctor said.

_"I punched him in the face by accident. I caused it."_ Barricade thought to himself in shame.

"You think he will lose some memories of us?" Makeshift said.

"Possibly!" said the doctor. "But who knows, mabye one day in the future he will start to remember...somehow!" he added.

"So why did they decide to move away?" Optimus asked confused.

He got his answer right away.

"Dude, I am thinking of moving out of this town!" Makeshift said.

"Why?" Barricade asked.

"'Well, for one thing, this town is boring, and two, I believe being around Bee can cause to much trouble for him." Makeshift said.

"Are you sure?" Barricade asked. "What will Bee think?"

"I'm sure he will understand. Besides, he's got Soundwave, Starscream, Breakdown, Cliffjumper and others to hang out with besides us." Makehshift said. "I bet Bee won't even remember us much...or that we are his brothers." he added sadly.

"Yeah I guess. And mabye we will get to travel the planet like we always wanted to." Barricade said.

He noticed that Bee's optics were open slightly but they were still offline. Barricade gently placed his claws on Bee's eyelids and shut them slowly. He smiled as he and Makeshift exited the room to sleep in the waiting room. Present Bee looked at Soundwave.

"Thank you!" Bee said with his eyes lubricating a bit.

"My pleasure!" Soundwave said. "Let's go back!"

With that, the four best friends flashed away to the present!

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Brothers

Chapter 8: Brothers

_**Back in the present...**_

Everybody was waiting over at Bee's house. Some were talking, others were reading and others were falling asleep.

"They should be here by now!" Shockwave said.

"Mabye it takes a while to teleport!" Bulkhead said.

"Nah, I wouldn't think so!" Cliff said.

"Think Bee got what he wanted?" Arcee asked.

"We do!" Steve and Kenny said at the same time.

"I bet it was very sad!" Megatron said.

"Probably...well no...okay mabye yes." Skyquake said giving up on his opinion.

They all turn to Barricade and Makeshift who look ashamed. They were worried that Bee had found out the secret. Suddenly in a flash of green, Bee, Optimus, Soundwave and Starscream materialize back to the present.

"THERE BACK!" Knock Out yelled.

"FINALLY!" Breakdown yelled.

Bee had tears in his eyes which everyone noticed.

"Bee? You okay?" Barricade asked tilting a head.

Suddenly Bee rushed straight towards him. Barricade thought Bee was mad and braced for impact. Barricade shut his eyes but suddenly felt a hug. Barricade opened his eyes to see Bee hugging him tightly. Barricade smiled and returned it. Everyone cheered. Bee let go and smiled.

"Well Bee?" Barricade asked.

"I forgive you for accidently hitting me." Bee laughed.

Barricade smiled even bigger. Then Makeshift hugged Bee too.

"So now you know!" Makeshift said.

"I know, I have two awesome brothers." Bee said. "But-" he turned to Optimus, Soundwave and Starscream talking to Shockwave. "I also consider them my brothers too." Bee continued which caught his friends attention. They smiled too. Well Shockwave and Soundwave couldn't smile but they were still happy.

"We visited some very funny events in the past!" Optimus said.

"Embarrasing ones too" Starscream said embarrased.

"But we saw things that remind us of all the good times in the past!" Soundwave said.

Just then, EC and the other eradicons flew in and arrived on the scene.

"Hey eveybody did I miss anything good?" EC said transforming in mid-air and landing next to Starscream.

"You missed a bunch of stuff!" Starscream said.

"Man, I should move here if I am missing everything." EC said rubbing his head.

"But seriously, you could have told me about the fight when you first moved here!" Bee said.

"Yeah we know, but we thought you wouldn't believe us. Or be scared of us after that little incident." Makeshift said.

"Nah, it would have been no big deal." Bee said.

Then Bee turned to everybody else.

"Well, now this whole thing is over, I think I am going to bed." Bee said.

"Why? It's only 7!" Cliff said.

"Yeah well, I have had my mind on this situation for so long that I need to clear my mind and finally get a good rest. Besides I am so sleepy that-" before Bee could finish he collaspes from exhaustion. At the same time Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave collapse for the same reason.

"Wow, deja-vu!" Megatron said.

The next day, everything was fine with the planet. Bee came out of his house in a happy mood. He hummed the "South Park Theme" while heading over to Optimus and Megatron's house to pick them up.

"COME ON OPTIMUS AND MEGATRON!" Bee yelled.

"COMING!" Optimus and Megatron said opening the door, jumped the stairs and walked with Bee to Starscream's house.

"STARSCREAM GET YOU WINGS UNFOLDED AND LET'S GO!" Optimus yelled.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, HOLD ON!" Starscream yelled back closing his door and running to catch up. Next was Soundwave.

"SOUNDWAVE YOU READY?" Starscream yelled.

"YEP!" Soundwave yelled flying out his bedroom window, transforming and ran up to them.

They walked past Knock Out, Bulkhead, SkyQuake and Breakdown who were walking the opposite way.

"Hey guys!" they all said.

"S'up!" Bee said.

Then they see Ratchet coming out of his house getting ready to go work.

"Nice day for working huh?" Optimus asked.

"It sure is...I needed a good sunny day!" Ratchet said transforming and rolling away.

Steve, Kenny, EC, Arcee and Airachnid are seen crossing the street.

"Ladies...and cousins!" Starscream said smirking.

"Hey Star!" Arcee and Airachnid said.

"Hey guys!" EC said as Steve and Kenny just waved.

As the five friends kept on walking they were stopped by an incoming Cliff, Shockwave, Barricade and Makeshift.

"Hey guys, you can't go off on an adventure without us!" Cliff said.

"Especially without your brothers!" Makeshift said.

"I could never..._forget..._you guys!" Bee laughed as they all laughed.

"Feel like teleporting us anywhere?" Starscream asked.

"Don't push it!" Soundwave said glaring at the seeker.

Megatron and Optimus giggled a bit and looked at each other a little embarrased.

"You know what I've just noticed? It's like all of us our pretty much family." Bee said turning to everyone else.

"Yeah, your right!" Cliff said.

"Man, it took me since the beggining of High School just to figure out who I always considered family. Things had changed. Cliff was gone towards his boxing career, Megatron was a bully, Barricade and Makeshift traveled the world, Shockwave had moved away, Soundwave was the silent type, Starscream being a ladies man, and then there was me and Optimus. And now...all of us!" Bee explained making everybody's spark warm up.

"Hey Bee, look!" Optimus said.

Bee looked at Optimus' face and gasped.

"Is that your old blue and yellow battle mask?" Bee pointed at it.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Optimus said.

"This is the best life a yellow mech like me could ever have!" Bee said.

And the others happily agreed that Bee couldn't have been more happier than he was!

_**THE END...**_

_**I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I am so happy that this turned out the way I wanted it to. I didn't expect to make 2 storys, a series, then another story. I also want to specially thank Arcee54, Beecliffnchief and kcrb0202! You three are awesome! But now I plan to make probably one more, and then the franchise will be over!**_


End file.
